Three Ways of Intimacy
by Auryn Luna
Summary: Megumi trembles, her eyes shut because she is afraid of meeting their eyes. She is afraid of looking and realizing how things aren’t going to be the same between them. [MegumixMakotoxMikoto]


Megumi dreams sometimes about Makoto, yet she doesn't share those dreams with anyone else. Vivid dreams about letting herself be touched by her, so gently that she can feel her knees shaking.

But Megumi dreams herself as a woman now. Before, when she started her treatment, it took a damn long time before she started to appear as one in her dreams. That's why she feels more disturbed and scandalized about this issue.

Because all these dreams don't mean she is turning into a lesbian, right? Right.

-

Makoto feels quite concerned about Megumi.

Usually her best friend -and somewhat patient-, feels comfortable when they're close to each other. This fact always made her feel swollen with pride, except that now Megumi is almost avoiding even the most vague and unintentional touch. She isn't happy about this. In fact, she wants to interrogate Megumi until she explains the reason behind her recent behavior.

This incident started about two weeks ago, but since Makoto is having a tight schedule with her high-class university's classes, she is left with no other choice but to delay taking care of the matter.

Still, she sends her little brother an email asking him if he knows anything. Even if she is certain he doesn't.

-

Mikoto still doesn't like his classmates. He isn't a Princess anymore, but they insist in calling him '-hime' or trying to make him do faces or poses like before. It doesn't help his case the fact that the new Princesses are located in the eastern building, so he is left alone with all the Princessless-boys-in-the-building.

Damn.

He likes to blames Arisada-san, the Student Council president, except he knows it isn't his fault (maybe, he could really be plotting anything). Then he blames Kouno or Shihoudani, just because they always like to pick on him.

In the end, Mikoto ends up without anyone to blame except himself; because if only he could just grow-up to be manlier, then they, without a doubt, would leave him alone.

At least vacations will start soon and he will see his girlfriend again.

He can endure this a little longer.

Maybe.

-

"Wait! Makoto, what did you say!?"

"Mikoto, just listen to your big sister and do as I said, can you?" She says, fairly irritated. She expected that reaction, but it's still annoying. She sort of wants him to go back to school, even if she had missed him.

"I refuse!" Mikoto cries, somewhat angry. "She might be avoiding you for a good reason!"

Makoto looks annoyed. "That might be true, but I don't remember doing nor saying anything that could make her feel uncomfortable around me. I need to know the reason."

She watches Mikoto while he stands up from the bed, still angry, slowly approaching the door. "I won't force Megumi-san," he says. "You can't force me either."

Makoto just stays there as Mikoto leaves her room.

Then she smirks.

"_'But screw your courage to the stinking-place'_," she says with a melodramatic tone of voice. "This isn't over yet."

-

Megumi likes Mikoto. No, she doesn't just like him; she is in love with him.

That's why she thinks that maybe, he deserves to know everything. After all, not telling him is like lying to Mikoto, and almost a month full of lesbian-like dreams is bad enough (especially since she should have been dreaming about him). A total disaster if you put into consideration the fact that she is having lesbian thoughts not just about any woman, but her boyfriend's older sister.

Yeah, she chose her over anyone else before but now… she is with Mikoto. She cares deeply about Makoto, but she isn't in love with her, right? Right.

And maybe she should tell Makoto; because she is her best friend and having been constantly avoiding her for the last month had been unfair.

She sighs while she waits to Mikoto to open the door, nervous as hell because supposedly, Makoto isn't home until tonight and she should use the opportunity to talk with her boyfriend. She should, but she's afraid.

Her smile is honest and bright when she sees Mikoto in the doorway, but she also starts getting a little flustered.

Megumi will tell him everything. It's about time.

It's the right thing to do, after all.

-

Megumi doesn't understand anything.

She can feel Makoto in front of her; can feel Makoto's hand caressing her hips and pulling her closer.

She can feel Mikoto behind her; can feel Mikoto's lips on her neck and his hands embracing her, pulling closer.

Megumi trembles, her eyes shut because she is afraid of meeting their eyes. She is afraid of looking and realizing how things aren't going to be the same between them.

"Don't worry, Megumi," Makoto says, and she places both hands on her cheeks.

Megumi still keeps her eyes closed when her best friend kisses her for the first time, lost for a moment in that gentle, soft kiss.

Makoto tastes like Mikoto, only softer, Megumi realizes.

"It's alright, Megumi," Makoto whispers, but Megumi doesn't know if Makoto is looking at her, or if she is looking at her brother. She can feel Mikoto hugging her tightly around the waist. "Like I already told you, I don't mind this at all. Neither does my little brother."

"I… hey, Makoto, I'm only doing this because of Megumi-san--"

"Shhh, be quiet. As I already said, just do as big sister says," Makoto commands.

"This is… weird," Megumi murmurs. She opens her mouth to say more, but she's distracted by another kiss from her best friend.

"Relax. Trust me," Makoto says, "both of you."

Mikoto gasps a little and Megumi opens her eyes, turning her head to watch him. Mikoto gasps again, his eyes closed while one of Makoto's fingers enters his mouth. Megumi can feel Mikoto's hands trembling. "Ma-Makoto! What're you doing?!"

Makoto laughs and introduces another finger inside Mikoto's mouth, causing uncontrollable soft moans on her brother when she moves her fingers slowly. Megumi doesn't have any idea on what exactly Makoto is doing, but she suddenly feels strange. Her heart is racing and she gets distracted from watching her boyfriend when Makoto kisses her once again. Then Makoto speaks, touching her lips. "I'm just taking care of my little brother here, of course."

She doesn't have more time to think, because Makoto kisses her again, and the little noises coming out from Mikoto's mouth are doing weird things to her body. Strange isn't exactly the word, because she does know what they are doing.

Megumi is making out with her boyfriend and her best friend, who is also her boyfriend's older sister.

When that reality hits her, she desperately wants to run away. Escape and don't look at them ever again. But instead she trembles, scared to death, because they're doing something they shouldn't be. She knows it.

Still…

"Me-Megumi-san…," Mikoto moans.

He blushes madly when Megumi turns her head again to see him. He hugs her, rubs his body against Megumi's, and she blushes deeply as well. Makoto laughs and Megumi doesn't realize that her best friend is undressing her until she feels Makoto's tongue licking her breast.

"N-no. Makoto--. Please, don't--."

"I've always loved you, Megumi," she says with a soft voicefor a change. "I do care about Mikoto. You said you dreamed of me. I don't see a problem here; everyone gains something out of this trade, don't we?"

Mikoto, still blushing like he is going to lose consciousness at any moment, nods. Megumi in the other hand, still troubled, let him undo her pants as she avoids Makoto's gaze.

"Nothing will be the same, Makoto…"

"It will be," Makoto promises.

Megumi believes her and lets them continue, because Makoto always keeps her promises.

After all, now she knows she loves them both.


End file.
